A variety of methods are presently employed in order to be able to display freshly cut trees in tree lots. One method is to attach a wooden base to the tree. This is not entirely satisfactory, as trees tend to act as a sail in the presence of a wind, and thus are susceptible to being toppled over by such a wind. Other stands which may be used in combination with the above base are comprised of essentially fences which can be built of either rigid members which form the uprights and cross members or rigid members which form the uprights with flexible wires forming the cross members. In either case, the tree to be displayed is tied or secured to the cross members by appropriate fasteners. Such stands, while having distinct advantages over the use of merely a base with the tree, tend not to be customer-proof. To inspect a tree, a customer unsecures the tree from the stand. However, the tree often winds up lying on the ground as the customer will not make the effort to resecure the tree to the stand. Also, in the case of the wire cross member, the trees tend to slide into the middle, especially when there is a wind, and thus are not properly displayed.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a tree stand which will display a plurality of trees in an organized and attractive manner and which will withstand the wind and be, as far as possible, customer-proof.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above disadvantages noted with respect to the prior art.